1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle frames and more particularly pertains to a new Method of Molding and Assembling a Bicycle Frame for offering a lighter, less expensive bicycle frame.
2. Description or the Prior Art
The use of bicycle frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle frames include U.S. Pat. No 4,982,975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,458; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,355; U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,071; U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,854 and U.S. Pat. No. 343,598.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Method of Molding and Assembling a Bicycle Frame. The inventive device includes a frame assembly having a first half, a second half, and a front fork joint.
In these respects, the Method of Molding and Assembling a Bicycle Frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a lighter, less expensive bicycle frame.